This invention refers to a process for the direct conversion of radiant energy to electrical energy by means of photochromic systems and to a device for carrying out the process.
The photochromic systems according to the invention are based on the use of photochromic compounds which can undergo reversible heterolytic photochemical splitting (photochemical heterolysis), which are incorporated in suitable transparent materials.
Although the photovoltaic effect has been known for over a century, only from the fifties of this century thought has been given to exploiting it for practical purposes by the use of photocells based on inorganic semi-conductors. Still more recently it has been proposed to use organic semi-conductors or photoelectrochemical systems (M. D. Archer "Photochemistry" Vol. 6, Spec. Per. Rep., The Chemical Society, London (1975), pages 739-764; Vol. 7 (1976) pages 561-584).